piratideicaraibifandomcom_it-20200214-history
HMS Endeavour
La HMS'' Endeavour ''era una nave da guerra britannica appartenente inizialmente alla Royal Navy Britannica e successivamente acquistata dalla Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali, divenendo la nave ammiraglia di Lord Cutler Beckett, direttore della Compagnia e nave principale dell'armata della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali nella guerra contro la pirateria. Vascello di prima classe a tre ponti da 104 cannoni, l'HMS'' Endeavour'' era considerata una delle più potenti navi da guerra della flotta inglese. Storia Nave della Royal Navy Costruita in Gran Bretagna, la HMS'' Endeavour'' era uno dei più potenti velieri della Marina Britannica. Fu utilizzata per diverse incursioni contro i pirati nell'Oceano Atlantico, soprattutto nel Mar dei Caraibi. Ad un certo punto venne acquistata dalla Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali. Nave di Lord Cutler Beckett ''' '''La guerra contro la pirateria (1729) Nell'estate 1729 Lord Cutler Beckett giunge con l'HMS'' Endeavour'' a Port Royal per arrestare Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann e James Norrington. Durante l'insediamento a Port Royal di Beckett, la nave rimane ormeggiata nel porto. In seguito, quando Beckett si impossessa del cuore di Davy Jones grazie a James Norringtonington, il forziere fantasma viene portato a bordo dell'Endeavour, per poi essere riportato sull'Olandese Volante. James Norrington viene poi promosso ad ammiraglio sulla nave di Beckett. '' attacca a sorpresa la HMS'' Endeavour''.]] Giorni dopo, l'HMS'' Endeavour'' raggiunge l'Empress, la nave del pirata Sao Feng, che collaborava con Beckett, per catturare la Perla Nera. L'Empress tende l'imboscata alla Perla al largo di un' isola (Black Sand Beach) e riesce a catturarla. L'Endeavour arriva poco dopo. Jack Sparrow viene poi portato a bordo dell'Endeavour, dopo che Sao Feng tradisce la ciurma di Jack. Qui, Sparrow e Beckett fanno un accordo: Jack avrebbe detto il luogo dove i Pirati Nobili si incontrano e Beckett avrebbe estinto il debito di Jack con Jones. Tuttavia, dopo aver fatto questo accordo, la Perla Nera, ora di nuovo sotto il controllo dell'equipaggio di Jack e di Barbossa, lancia una bordata all'Endeavour, dando a Jack la possibilità di fuggire. Jack stringe la mano a Beckett, finendo subito i loro accordi, e, poi attrezza un cannone per lanciarsi sulla Perla Nera e danneggiando così l'albero maestro dell'HMS'' Endeavour'', spezzandolo. Poi, Jack fugge via con la Perla. L'albero viene poi riparato e, con l'aiuto di Will Turner, Beckett si dirige con la sua nave alla Baia dei Relitti. Con l'armata di Beckett assemblata, l'Endeavour fa' da nave ammiraglia della flotta, anche se e' l'Olandese Volante a guidare la flotta contro la piccola flotta della Fratellanza Piratesca. La nave di Beckett rimane indietro quando Calypso scatena il maelstrom, in cui avviene la battaglia che si conclude con la morte di Davy Jones da parte di Will Turner e con l'affondamento dell'Olandese Volante. Beckett fa' preparare i cannoni della sua nave per distruggere la Perla Nera, lasciando perdere il suo precedente accordo con Sparrow. Allora, emerge dall'acqua l'Olandese Volante, ora capitanata da Will Turner, che si unisce alla Perla Nera per distruggere l'HMS'' Endeavour'' in una doppia bordata. Beckett ne rimane scioccato e non riesce a dare l'ordine di contrattaccare. Theodore Groves, vedendo che Beckett non riesce a dare ordini, ordina alla ciurma di abbandonare la nave. Beckett scende sul ponte, mentre l'HMS'' Endeavour'' viene distrutta dalla Perla Nera e dall'Olandese Volante. Alla fine, la sua nave viene distrutta e Beckett muore nell'esplosione della nave. I resti della sua nave affondano poi nel mare e in pochi si salvano. Tra i sopravvissuti, c'è anche Groves. Design e aspetto Armata con 110 cannoni, la Endeavour era un vascello di prima classe disposta su 3 ponti. e Jack Sparrow nella cabina del capitano.]] Nella cabina del comandante di questa nave da guerra si trovava il quartier generale di Lord Cutler Beckett. Molto spaziosa, la cabina era sontuosamente arredata con scrivanie, poltrone e un tavolino su cui non mancavano mai teiera e relative tazze: prendere il tè era una delle abitudini irrinunciabili di Lord Beckett. Nella zona sinistra della cabina si trovava un mobile con vari oggetti e un grande ritratto di Lord Beckett. Al centro, vicino alle finestre del castello di poppa si trovava un tavolo al cui centro vi era un grande mappamondo e ai cui lati si trova una carta nautica su cui Beckett faceva muovere o togliere modellini di navi tenendo aggiornata la situazione dell'armata della Compagnia. Nella zona destra, invece, si trovava la scrivania personale di Beckett, ricoperta anche essa con una grande carta nautica, su cui erano appoggiate delle miniature raffiguranti i soldati dell'esercito della Compagnia. Dietro le quinte e curiosità *Durante le riprese di Ai Confini del Mondo, l'HMS'' Endeavour'' è stata interpretata da un set galleggiante su una chiatta. Tuttavia, la maggior parte dell'Endeavour è stata aggiunta da immagini CG. Le scene nella cabina di Beckett sono state riprese in un set costruito sui palcoscenici dei Walt Disney Studios. *Il design della cabina di Lord Beckett riflette la sua egocentrica visione di sé stesso come qualcuno che vuole dominare il mondo intero. Rick Heinrichs disse:"There's sort of a Chaplinesque ''Great Dictator aspect to Beckett, which we can see in the huge globe that's in his cabin, kind of a counterpart to the big map of the world that's in his Port Royal office. On Beckett's desk in the cabin are toy ships and navigational devices which intentionally resemble instruments of torture. He not only has the world in a vise, but he's going to flay it as well.'' Apparizioni * Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma ''(prima apparizione) * ''Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo Fumetti * ''Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo'' (romanzo grafico) Videogiochi * Pirati dei Caraibi: Ai Confini del Mondo (videogioco) * Pirati dei Caraibi Online * LEGO Pirati dei Caraibi: Il videogioco * Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War * Kingdom Hearts III Categoria:Navi Categoria:Navi della Royal Navy Britannica Categoria:Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali de:Endeavour en:HMS Endeavour fr:HMS Endeavour